


Lost and Found

by adventursplorer



Series: One Shots [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventursplorer/pseuds/adventursplorer
Summary: 2 parts:Clarke is lost without BellamyBellamy finds hope in seeing Clarke again





	1. Lost

She was lost.

She needed him. 

She wished him there so many nights with every shooting star that flew past.

She could not stop talking to him. 

Whether he was listening or not, she didn't care.

It was what kept her going.

All she could do was wait.

But how much longer could she wait for him to come back to her?

It was in those last moments she realised her true feelings for him.

She figured she really did need him and it wasn't just something she said.

She realised that 'Together' would be theirs forever.

If there ever was a forever with them.

In those last moments, out of all the worries she had, seeing him one last time was the biggest.

She still may never see him again.

She thinks that maybe she could lose that hope one day.

She sometimes feels angry at him for leaving and not finding another way that they could've stayed together.

She had to find a way that she could love without him.

She was told that 'love was weakness.'

He was her true weakness

She needed to discover herself without her other half.

She almost turned her back on him, but she remembered.

He never lost faith in her.

She would not lose him.

She knew deep down, he was still up there.

He was going to come back.


	2. Found

He had lost his heart

He was self-destructing

He left her there to die.

If there was any possibility of her still being alive to this day, he prayed to every star he could see.

Nothing could keep him sane.

Nothing but Clarke.

The image of her seared into his brain kept him alive

Still, without her by his side, he felt empty.

Nothing could sustain him.

Until he heard her voice.

She spoke to him.

Her voice almost a faraway dream.

It was real.

She only spoke to him.

Every day he would listen but not be able to talk back.

He would scream back.

He would yell.

He just wanted to speak to her.

Tell her how much he loved her.

Tell her how much he missed her.

Tell her they were doing as much as they could to find their way home.

He wanted to tell her so bad that he was alive and coming to find her.

He wanted to tell her to keep talking to him, to not lose faith in him.

They were going home and he was alive again.

They were going to be together once more.


End file.
